FAMILY IN CHAINS
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Kara Reid - Spencer Reid's younger Cousin; she's fiery, Sassy, funny... and she's the newest victim of their Unsub.
1. Chapter 1

**_FAMILY IN CHAINS._**

_**Summary: Kara Reid - Spencer Reid's younger Cousin; she's fiery, Sassy, funny... and she's **__**the newest victim of their Unsub.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_Kara sobbed, struggling madyly as she was forced to her knees; with the blindfold she couldn't see anything. Hands grasped her ankles and pulled her legs out wide then she felt this metal cuffs clamp around them, she yelled as her wrists were roughly seized and pulled forward until she was bent over with her chest pressed against her wide-spread knees; metal cuffs closed tight around them trapping her to the floor, then a hand gripped her hair yanking her head up, she cringed as the metal collar was clamped in place._

_She let out a short shriek as hands slowly slid under her shirt, "no!" She jerked away, as much as the chains would allow; but was unable to dislodge the hands from her sides. She sobbed as her shirt was pulled up over her head, it was dragged down and left dangling over her arms; then the hands decended beneath her pants, she shrieked and struggled hysterically, as her pants were yanked down to her ankles._

_"You're so pretty," a hand rubbed inside her thigh, "so soft."_

_"P-please d-don't," Kara sobbed pulling at the chains; the man ignored her, his hand trailed lightly over her silk undies, "...stop...!" Her breath heaved in her throat, her shoulders shuddered with fear; cool fingers slipped under the soft silk, she screamed in terror her heart thundering in her chest._ _"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"_

_A fist collided with her face, followed by another; she tasted blood, felt it running out of the corners of her mouth. She felt his hot, stinking breath on her face. "You don't tell me what to do," a hand slapped her hard, "I tell you!"_

_She heard footsteps as he walked across the room, then he returned; she heard a swishing sound, before a cane cracked against her buttocks. She screamed in pain, thrashing in the chains as she was hit again and again and again and again and again and again..._

_She lost count of the blows, after a while she couldn't tell where one stopped and the next began; all she felt was the pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed hoarsely, choking on her sobbing cries she silently prayed. 'Spence, save me.' It was her last coherent thought before she spiralled into darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

Reid groaned as his phone rang, loudly, who was calling at his time of the night? He and the team had just finished a case, he'd been asleep for maybe an hour; 'this had better be good.'

Rolling out of bed he picked up the phone, "hello?"

_"Spencer?"_ It was his Uncle Daniel; his voice was shaking with barely concealed worry.

Yawning Reid sighed, "What's wrong." he already knew it was serious; he hadn't spoken to his Uncle in years, and he knew that only a dire emergency would have him calling in the middle of the night.

_"It's Kara, Spencer."_ His voice shook, _"She's missing - kidnapped I think."_

That was all Reid needed to know, pulling on a pair of jeans, he held his phone with his shoulder. "Where are you?"

_"Home in Cincinnati,"_ Harry sobbed and paused to compose himself, _"she's been missing a day and a half."_

Reid blinked, "why didn't you call sooner?"

_"It's _Kara _Spencer,"_ he sniffed and shook his head, _"she's been gone for longer without calling and you know it."_ His breath came out in a small sob, _"I went to her apartment to check on her... It looked like a bomb had gone off, everything was broken and tossed around and she was gone."_

Yanking on his shoes, Reid took a deep breath. "I'm on my way."

xx

Hotch opened his eyes and groaned when his phone rang, 'no.' He couldn't believe this, he'd only just got to bed! 'Someone better be dead', he reached out and answered it without sitting up, "Hotchner."

_"Hotch..."_

It was Reid, still half asleep he didn't fully comprehend what his coworker - and friend - had said, blinking he sat up. "What?"

_"...I said my cousin's been kidnapped." _Reid was frantic, worried and now slightly angry.

Leaping to his feet, Hotch began dressing. "Call the rest of the team," he told him knowing that he couldn't do nothing, "I'll swing by and pick you up."

_"I can drive_"_

Hotch shook his head, "No, you're too upset right now, wait for me to pick you up." he quickly strode to the spare bedroom, glad that he'd talked Jessica into staying when he'd gotten home.

He gently shook her awake, "I've got another case." he told her quietly, "can you look after Jack?"

She sat up, bleary eyed and nodded. "Of cause," she frowned. "You only just got back..."

Hotch nodded, "Reid's cousin's been kidnapped, we're going to find her."

xxx

Kara groaned slowly forcing her eyes open; the blindfold had been removed. Every muscle in her body was searing; she was still chained, still bent over and spread out with her head held up at an unnatural angle. "Help...!" Her voice was a dull croak, "Somebody, help me!"

The door opened, light spilled in throwing a shadow of the man over the floor, before he came down. "No one can hear you," he knelt in front of her, "no one can save you." He reached out a hand and stroked her face, "you're mine now."

Kara jerked away from his touch, "d-don't touch m-me," she hated how her voice shook; hated how afraid she was.

"Shhh," he grinned and cupped her face in his hand, "it's ok." He bent his head down and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her teeth.

Her shriek was muffled by his tongue as his lips crushed against hers, she screamed through his kiss, thrashing as his other hand moved down the center of her back.

He pulled back with a laugh, his eyes gleaming. "You've got spirit, I think I like that." Kara sobbed, shrinking back as he ran his hands along her arms. "Shh," he leant forward and kissed her again. She gagged as he forced his tongue into her mouth again, her chest heaved as his hands slid down the curve of her hips and she screamed.

He pulled back again, "you'll get used to my touch soon enough." He caressed her cheek gently, "we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

Kara felt her body shuddering; whether it was from the pain, fear or cold, she couldn't tell.

Shaking her head, Kara pulled away as he reached for her. "P-please, leave m-me al-lone."

"Shh," he smiled gently, "I won't hurt you if you do as your told." he ran a hand over one of the welts from the earlier beating; Kara cringed in pain and sobbed. "You'll only get punished if you make me mad."

"P-please," Kara looked at him and sobbed, "let m-me g-go."

He gently shook his head, "you will stay down here," he told her softly, "You will stay with me."


End file.
